Motorcycles including a fin provided on a front fender that surrounds a front fork to enhance aerodynamic characteristics are known. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 62-166183.
However, in the above prior art, such a fin receives the force of wind caused at the time when the motorcycle is running, so the fin needs to be increased in thickness so as to secure a measure of rigidity, or needs to be gently sloped so as to decrease the force of wind. As a result, the above prior art presents a problem in that the fin is limited in the shape to a large extent and hence is reduced in the degree of flexibility in design.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide such a structure for mounting a front fender that can enhance the rigidity of the fin without increasing the thickness of the fin. It would also be desirable to provide such a structure without decreasing the slope of the fin, and which can result in an enhancement of the degree of flexibility in design.